Rewind
by Kuraihikaru
Summary: 'All alone' that's all he thought in the last 15 years. He wanted another chance; after searching & researching, trial & error, he got his wish. Join Naruto as he starts his life over as a shrewd, sarcastic, & manipulative 5 year old brat. KakaNaru.
1. Prologue

**Rewind**

**Summary:** All alone, the only thing the blonde man could think of for the past 15 years, was just that 'I'm all alone'. He wanted another chance, with no miracle, he searched and researched, with trial and error, Naruto got his wish. Join Naruto as he starts his life all over, from the tender age of five as a shrewd and sarcastic, manipulated brat.

**Disclaimer: Naruto **© Kishimoto Masashi

**Warning:** Shounen-ai, perhaps yaoi (probably not… I'm not good at that)

**Pairing:** KakaNaru (later, I'm more of a get to know each other before we go on a date, type), One-sided everyone x Naruto

* * *

><p><strong>KH:<strong> This is short, because this is a prologue…

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue:<strong>

There was a blonde man sitting in the desolate marred land, known as Konohagakure; Konohagakure, the proud ninja village of fire country… or what was left of it.

After Orochimaru, after Akatsuki, after _**Uchiha Madara**_… this was all left of most of fire nation, along with other nations… a waste land, devoid of life.

For once there was an alliance with all five great ninja villages, along with the lone samurai country, but it wasn't enough, it was too late… War drove on until there was nothing left.

Only but a few people had survived, and they knew they couldn't defeat HIM, not since he had captured and extracted every Bijuu, every tailed beast.

Now this is where the blonde man sat, clothed in nothing but rags, a cloak of rags; drawing a large circle in the dirt with a broken twig. Looking from afar, it looked as though the thin man was out of his mind, but looking closely, one could see that his deep cerulean eyes had not lost its fire, that they were focused on what he creating.

He had escaped, had eluded death for over fifteen years, mastering everything he could his hands on… and now he was back and drawing a seal.

The constant thoughts that ran through the thirty year old blonde's mind were 'Can I do it? Can I change that which has already been done?'

'All alone… I don't want to be- Please let this work' finishing the seal, the man stood, his ragged cloak sway as he walked to the center of circle… He performed the proper hand signs, all two hundred and twenty three hand signs.

A minute and a half later slammed the ground with his right hand and a blinding light surrounded the area, and the man was gone.

**Twenty-four years back in time…**

A six year old blonde boy stood in the middle of an old apartment, it was large… but unbearably empty and furthest from other denizens of Konohagakure.

"I did it…?" he looked around his old bedroom; everything was intact, though there were a few things missing…

Looking down at his small pink hands, he could tell he had been dejected far into the past… further than he would have liked.

Looking to the calendar hanging on the wall, he found that he had traveled back to when he was five, almost six years old, not even an academy student yet.

"Well this stinks… here I am, a seal master, a man with mastery of **ninjutsu** of all sorts from all over the world and I'm stuck as a frail five year old brat…" the boy focused his chakra and climbed the wall of his bedroom to sit on the ceiling.

'Well at least I still have near to perfect chakra control… which means, I'll just need to increase my chakra reserves, and practice **taijutsu**… and gaining a strong healthy body' the boy stood and walked over to his cabinets, of course everything was upside down to him.

"As much as I love ramen… I'll need a more nutritious diet… of course, if I can recall, the villagers only sold me overpriced and spoiled goods…" the boy grabbed a cup of instant ramen and examined it with a smile. Reminiscing, he practically lived and grew up on ramen, more specifically instant ramen.

'First order of business, make my living arrangements better, much better' he thought as he looked around the room with those clear deep blue cerulean eyes 'Second is to practice strengthening my body and pay Kyuubi a visit' he patted his stomach, he did miss the furball, it was lonely those fifteen years of wandering and searching… 'And third is to fix everything with hopes of not messing up the timeline too much… Should be easy enough' the boy sniff, which only caused him to sneeze.

"Well I better get to cleaning this place… hehe, if Iruka-sensei heard me, he'd be so proud… wait, I can pay him a visit!" the boy beamed and hopped down to the floor, again dust rose "*Cough*, after I mop…" he tried to waved the dust from his face.

**TBC…**

* * *

><p><strong>KH:<strong> Interested? Well the next chapter will be up soon, I don't mind if people don't review, cause I never have time to review other people's fic, unless it's really good. So, yeah, you all don't have to. I just hope you enjoy it, cause I enjoy writing for fun.


	2. Naruto Uzumaki, a genius?

**Rewind**

**Summary:** All alone, the only thing the blonde man could think of for the past 15 years, was just that 'I'm all alone'. He wanted another chance, with no miracle, he searched and researched, with trial and error, Naruto got his wish. Join Naruto as he starts his life all over, from the tender age of five as a shrewd and sarcastic, manipulated brat.

**Disclaimer: Naruto **© Kishimoto Masashi

**Warning:** Shounen-ai, perhaps yaoi (probably not… I'm not good at that)

**Pairing:** KakaNaru (Much later, but enjoy the interaction!), One-sided everyone x Naruto

* * *

><p><strong>KH:<strong> Uh… enjoy? If not, you don't have to read it…

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Naruto Uzumaki, a genius?<strong>

'Well, there are two options… **henge**, or running 18 kilometers to Otafuku Gai to get groceries… I'll **henge**' the blonde boy nodded with a thoughtful look and in a puff of smoke transformed into a teenage boy with pale skin and brown hair and eyes. His clothes were dull colors, such as brown, gray, and black. He wore a headband of gauze and gray and black cloth.

"Okay, **henge** complete, now onto the groceries" pocketing the money he had taken out of a frog wallet, whom he remembered himself calling Gama-chan, and took off, sticking close to the shadows. Once he was away from prying eyes, he slipped into the streets, and walked like the other civilians. But unbeknownst to him, someone was watching him.

The third hokage, who had taken a break from his paperwork to check his crystal ball, making sure his favorite orange clad ninja was not looking for trouble, and by trouble he meant pranks. To his surprise he found the boy had someone figured out the art of the transformation jutsu. He watched the boy carefully, interested in what the boy was up too.

The boy had apparently stopped in a grocery store, he was chatting it up with the store owner and had purchase large quantities of dry commodities such as seasonings, rice, and **nori** (dry seaweed). Next the boy went to the butcher's shop, doing the same he did with the store owner, chatting along casually and then purchased what he was looking for, though in lesser amounts due to having no freezer. Next he went over to the fish monger, where he selected some nice fish and paid, thanking the man for his suggestion on the freshly caught. Lastly the boy went over to the vegetable stands, looking over the selection, and then chatted with the owner. But then declined the man's offer in buying some artichokes and went on his merry way. Only to stop by the Yamanaka flower shop.

'What is he up to…?' The hokage took a long drag from his pipe, "Dog, I'd like you to follow our little troublemaker, but make sure you are not seen" the man spoke as he exhaled the sweet scented smoke.

"Understood Hokage-sama" dog, a man with silver hair, in a white vest and black body suit with a white mask of a dog with red marks on, disappeared as fast as he had appeared.

"Hello?" the blonde, well now brunette boy called out to the flower shop, there wasn't anyone at the counter, but the sign read open.

"Hello, welcome to Yamanaka's flower shop, how may I help you?" a blonde woman came out from the back of the shop and came up behind the counter to greet him.

"Um, I was wondering if you sold large flower pots, or planters, and perhaps boxes?"

"Oh, are you hoping to grow some large flowers, or small trees?" the woman asked.

"No, I was hoping to start a small vegetable garden, but I don't have much space… This year's crops seem to be…" he didn't need to finish, everyone in the village knew that this year was a little dryer than most.

"Ah, yes… I see. Hm, I think we have some in the back, I'm not sure if they're large enough though… what kinds of vegetables are you planning to grow?" the woman inquired, so that she might find the right sizes.

"Oh, just some tomatoes, eggplants, carrots, cucumbers, green beans, green onions, leaf lettuce, spinach, squash, radish, turnips, and perhaps some herbs such as parsley and -"

"O-Okay, I understand, you know your vegetables" the woman chuckled.

"Well, it does run in my blood" the boy boasted.

"Ah, farmers?" she guessed, tilting her head to the side.

"Yes ma'am" the boy smiled proudly and nodded.

"I see" she returned the smile, "Okay, if you'll come with me, then I'll show you the planters, and pots"

The boy nodded, and went followed her to the back.

After gathering the planters, pots, and baskets, the boy paid the woman.

"Um, I'm sorry to be a bother, but could I leave them here for now, my hands are kind of full. Oh, but I'll be sure to pick them up by the afternoon, if that's okay with you?" the brunette asked the woman.

"Oh, that's fine, I'll just leave them here separate from the other piles" the woman sorted them out and stacked them for him.

"Thank-you very much, I just need to get these home and do a bit more shopping" he look apologetic as he held up the grocery bags.

"No, no, it's fine, take your time" the woman wave off his concern, "they'll be here when you come back, no one will take them I promise"

"Thank-you again" he bowed and rushed to leave.

"My- such a polite boy, and resourceful as well… if only all children were like that" the woman sighed as she headed back to the gardens in the back of the Yamanaka shop.

'…resourceful indeed…' the Anbu trailing the boy thought, 'using a **henge** to deceive others to lower their prices to reasonable amounts. Making a believable story about who he is, getting people to trust him… of course, that might just be his nature…' the man continue to follow the smiling boy.

The boy after looking around carefully, he had noticed that someone was following him for a while… but he knew it was someone familiar and not a threat, so he just sneaks off to the side and trots on home.

At his apartment the boy puts everything away in his nice clean cupboards and refrigerator. Everything was dusted and mopped or clean.

Dog was just about to go back to report to the Hokage when he noticed the boy do the curious of things… pack up all his clothes and stored them away in the back of his closet, then henge into a female version of himself, only older and in a blue and white sundress, and soon 'she' hopped out the window and went off again. But that's not the strange part of it, the strange aspect of it all was that 'she' was running at a speed he remembered only one person could attain…

'Sensei… he's as fast as Sensei…' dog thought as he watch the blonde blur raced out of the gates of Konohagakure…

"!" the man went after him since no one noticed the blonde leave, 'I'll have to speak to the Hokage about getting better security for the front gates if someone younger than an academy student could blindside two chuunin operatives' he just hoped this was as fast as the blonde went, or he'll have trouble following him…

**18 kilometers later… Otafuku Gai.**

'He can run…' dog was still watching the blonde child run into the busy streets to come to a halt. 'She' was looking around, 'her' long golden pigtails swayed about. That's when three men came up to 'her'.

'This looks like trouble…' dog thought to himself as he sighed, he was going to have to step in.

"Hey there, need some help?" a brunette man came up to the blonde, two more men behind him.

"Um, yes actually, I do. Do you happen to know where I can purchase vegetable seeds, fresh summer vegetables, and… ninja clothing for growing boys from age 5- 12?"

"…" 'That last one doesn't add up…' the men thought, sweat dropping.

"Why would a pretty little thing like you need ninja clothes, especially for boys?" the man inquired.

"My brother just started the academy, and I wanted to get him durable clothes suitable for the best shinobi, but first I need to acquire the seeds and vegetables for lunch and dinner" 'she' nodded.

"Oh, so you're from a ninja family?" the two other men surrounded 'her', but 'she' didn't look frightened, on the contrary, 'her' eyes hardened, if only for a second.

"No, we're civilians, but my brother has remarkable chakra control, or so said the academy teacher, so that's what he wants to be. I-I just hope he doesn't get hurt… Oh, I am running late… I need to get the groceries soon, so if you gentlemen would so kindly take me, I'm not from around here, and it would help me so much, please?" 'her' voice was so sweet, and 'her' smile was so bright.

"S-Sure, or course" "We'd be honored" "It's what gentlemen do"

"Thank-you so very much" 'she' bowed, and smiled as 'her' bright eyes fluttered. The men were beet red as they led 'her' to the shops.

'Manipulative… very manipulative…' dog nodded, truly impressed.

The men took 'her' to the appropriate shops and offered to carry 'her' bags, but she refused.

"No, I'm already bothering you nice men far too much… Oh no, I seem to be running low on money… hm" 'she' still had to purchase the clothing and hadn't brought enough money.

"I-I'll pay for it" "No, I will" "No, I'll do it"

"Hey, I was gonna pay first!" "Shut-up, you're all broke" "Yeah right, I make way more money than you do"

"Friends shouldn't argue… *mm*…How about this, you all can pay for it, divide it in half" 'she' smiled.

"That's a great idea!" and so they paid for 'her' clothes.

'… _**VERY**_ manipulative…' dog wanted to chuckle as he watched the three pay for 'her' clothes and help 'her' to the gate of the village.

"Thanks so much, I have to get going now" 'she' tippy-toed and kissed them all on the cheeks and giggled "Bye~" with a two finger military salute.

"Bye~" they waved, and off 'she' went, first at a slow speed, but once 'she' was a ways away, she floored it!

'He can take care of himself… no problem…' and dog went after him.

Again, they both re-entered Konohagakure as easily as they had left. 'She' sneaked off to her home via rooftops and he went to report.

**At the Hokage's tower**

"He- He did that?" Sarutobi asked, his pipe slipping from his aged lips.

"Yes sir", they both now peered into the crystal ball the Hokage possessed and watch the blonde boy prepare lunch. Most would kill for the boy's knife skills…

"When did he learn such techniques?" the third asked in amazement, as he watched the small boy twirl the knife in one hand and start chopping cabbage at mock speed, without even paying attention, seeing as the boy was reading a recipe book at the time.

"I'm not sure sir…" dog replied, usually one or two anbu operatives were set to watch the boy, but none of them ever reported anything remarkable about the boy, except the pranks he usually played.

Of course… some of those pranks were legendary… but the general public didn't need to know that a five year old boy could sneak into a secure facility equipped with the highest ranking officers undetected. That would just cause more people to become paranoid and want the boy gone… No, only the elite and a select few need to know, that's all.

"Hm, it seems we have another genius on our hands" Sarutobi chuckled as he glanced over to a picture framed on the wall, a photo of a blonde man with the deepest cerulean eyes, and soft smile.

'…' Dog watch the boy, apparently singing as he cooked, 'He's exactly like both his parents…'

Dog remembered a time when he was younger, a red haired woman who was round around the belly told him to sit down and join them for dinner, that she wouldn't let him go without eating. Then he remembered a blonde man, the very same in the photograph, laughing away saying no one has ever talked her out of anything she sets her mind to, so might as well. Both smiling at him…

'Sensei… Kushina-san… you would be proud of him…'

"Oh, it seems he setting off again…" Dog refocused when he heard the third say that.

"I wonder where he's going after having just eaten… or rather, half of the okonomiyaki is still hanging from his mouth" the old man chuckled.

"Oh, it seems he has just remembered to pick up the planters…"

"Planters?"

"Yes, he wanted to create a garden and had purchase planters and pots of all sizes…"

"Ah…" the man nodded.

**At Yamanaka's flower shop**

It was a little in the afternoon and he had already changed back into farm boy mode.

He entered the shop and went into the back of the shop where everything was piled. Picking them up was going to be a bit tricky. 'Maybe I should make two trips…' he wondered as he was about to leave with the whole pile of planters and pots.

_**SWISH! THUMP! THUMP!**_

'W-Whoa!' two kunai knives imbedded themselves near the door, if he hadn't ducked he would have been pierced…

"Stop right there thief!" a blonde haired girl, with the same eyes of the woman he had greeted before, pointed a kunai in his face.

"…Um, I'm not a thief"

"Ha! Yeah right! If a person taking other people's things without paying or their permission isn't a thief, then what is? !" she asked the kunai ranged closer to his face.

'I could just run for it, but then that would give mix signals… *sigh* Where's Kakashi-sensei when you actually need him…?' the boy thought as he sweat dropped.

**At the Hokage's office**

"Achoo!"

"Someone must be thinking about you… and I think I know who…" Sarutobi chuckled, as he looked into the crystal ball.

"I'm on it" 'How could he know I've been tracking him… No, the sneeze was just a coincident… right?' Kakashi thought as he leapt away.

**Back at Yamanaka's flower shop…**

"But I really did pay for these" the boy rebutted for the fifth time, he was really getting tired of this.

"Like I'll believe you!" the small five year old blonde girl pressed the kunai against his neck, making him reconsider bolting.

"What's going on here?" two more people appeared, first a man with blonde hair in a ponytail, and someone behind him.

"I caught this guy trying to steal our planters!"

"Huh? Planters?" a woman voiced, the woman who had sold him the planters appeared from behind the man whom looked identical to the girl holding the knife to his face, except his hair was a bit darker and his eyes as well.

"Oh, it's you! Ino, put your kunai away, this young man really did purchase those!" the woman pulled Ino away.

'Ino…? Of my god, she's so small…' the boy thought, the Ino he knew was a tall proud beautiful, albeit loud, woman, but this was just a five year old girl with trust/ anger issues…

"I'm so sorry, my daughter didn't know any better…" the man came over to help the boy up.

"No, it's- no problem" somehow he had balanced everything as he stood.

"Well, aren't you coordinated…?" the man eyed the brunette.

"I guess I am… is that a bad thing?" he asked innocently.

"Of course it isn't" his wife budded in, she could see her husband contemplating about the poor boy who had just wanted to buy planters for a garden! He'd already gone through enough with a five year old kunoichi holding him at knife point, he didn't need her husband reading his mind…

"Inoichi, take Ino to the back and tell her it isn't right to hold customers at knife point" she stared at her weary smiling husband.

"But mo-" Ino tried to argue but her mom just sent her a glare.

"GO!" she shouted, and off the two father-daughter combo ran.

She turned to the shocked boy, who just stood there blinking.

"W-well, I better be g-going then…"

"Oh, no wait, please, I need to apologize to you somehow… if not, we'll give Yamanaka's a bad reputation!" the woman insisted on him staying and choosing any flowers he wanted for a few bouquets.

"I-I don't really need a bo-"

"But I insist, isn't there special people in your life, sick family members, friends, a girlfriend?"

"I-I guess I do have some"

"Oh, good, who are these going to be for?" she asked leaning in. Good thing at that point he placed all the pots and planters down… He was going to be there for a while.

'Hahaha, and here they said like father like daughter, it's actually like mother like daughter…' he thought wearily.

"A few friends"

"Boys or girls?"

"… t-that's kind of private" the boy blushed.

"Oh, you're embarrassed, it must be a girl, or maybe girls?"

The poor boy blushed so hard, he was redder than the reddest of roses.

Behind the door, Inoichi and Ino were watching their wife/mom torture the poor boy…

'And she said not to harm the customer…' they shook their heads.

Finally after two hours, he existed the flower shop with five bundles of flowers in the most beautiful of bouquets, and planters and pots … he declined Inoichi vehemently, that he did not need any assistance getting home…

'He's scared shitless by Yamanaka-s now' Inoichi thought, pitying the boy…

**In the streets of Konohagakure no Sato**

'How can he see where he's going…?' people all wondered as they watched the boy.

"D-do you need any help" a person walking next to him asked, thought he couldn't see him, knew him to be a middle age man.

"Oh no I'm fine" he replied from behind the pile.

"Hey kid, let me help you out" a chuunin came up to him.

"No, thank-you, I don't want to be a bother" he declined.

"A-are you sure?" a lady who knew the Yamanaka's asked to help, but he had declined.

"Yes, I'm sure, thank-you very much for the offer though" he chuckled as he went on his way.

'Sigh… I have to get away to change back, but if I change back people will know it's me, since no one else is carrying a mile high of flowers and their related products…' he would have to go through the park, and hope no child was there right now.

"Excuse me… but you look like you could use some help" a voice the boy recognized all too well stated.

'Kaka-sensei…? ! Oh, that's right, he's the one following me around…' the boy thought, slightly surprised, but he remembered, this was the past…

"U-um…" he really couldn't see, but turned to the spot where he heard the voice emanated from.

"I-I"

"There's no one around right now, I'll help you, the hokage requested it"

"I-I see… t-thank-you" he bowed when half the load was taken from him, when he stood right side up again he saw the masked figure, but the silver hair, though shorter than before, was the same. The boy smiled, his eyes softening at the figure.

"!" '…T-though he's in a henge… and it's a different color… those are sensei's eyes…' Kakashi thought, sadden that his teacher was dead…

They just stood there for a few moments.

"Um, my apartment's that way" the boy pointed.

Kakashi just nodded and followed the boy.

"**Ano**, you can place those down anywhere" the boy stated as he set the flowers in vases filling them with water and placing some sugar into the water, he changed back to a five year old.

'He knows how to take care of flowers… strange boy…'

'I'm glad I learn every trick of every trade… boredom has come in handy…' the boy thought as he set the five bouquets down. Yamanaka-san had offered him more, but he told her that that was too much already.

"Thank-you for helping me, I insist you stay for dinner!" the boy beamed.

"…" 'Just like his mother'

"I can't" the anbu answered.

"Why? You've been following me all day long, I would expect you haven't eaten yet"

"…"

"Oh, don't worry, you camouflaged your chakra very well… but I have better senses than most people, I could hear the rustles of leaves and your breath" the boy explained.

"So, is there anything you like in particular?" the blonde asked as he don on his white apron.

Kakashi knew he should leave, but he had hesitated for just a moment.

"Well, if you're not answering then I'll just have to make what I was planning on making for dinner, broiled salted saury, since there was a large amount, though they aren't in season, and some miso eggplant soup, eggplants are in season" the boy grinned as he pulled the fish out the fridge to wash and de-scale and pulled out the bag of eggplants he had bought in Otafuku Gai.

Kakashi sat down at the small table… both dishes were his favorite, and it has been a while since he had a nice home cooked meal…

The blonde child grilled the eggplants as he salted the saury. And started to wash the rice and set it on the stove with just enough water.

While he set his the electric oven to broil, cooking the salted fish, he checked on his rice. Unlike most homes the boy did not have an electric rice cooker. He liked to cook it the old fashion way, well not really with charcoal and wood, but a nice stove top.

After fifteen minutes…

"It's ready" he brought over a platter of savory saury, a bowl of warm herby eggplant miso soup, and a steamy bowl of rice for the anbu, along with a pair of chopsticks. But there wasn't any for himself.

"Aren't you going to eat?" the anbu turned to the boy.

"Do you want me to see your with your mask off?" the boy asked innocently, his voice squeaked as he blinked.

"…" 'True…'

"Besides I have to pack a bento for Jiji" he smiled, and set off to do so.

"Jiji?"

"*Sigh* **Ano sandaime Sarutobi Hiruzen hokage-sama**" the boy bowed dramatically, then turned to the countertop where he as two layer bento box ready.

Kakashi chuckled to himself as he ate.

Afterwards, the boy asked Dog to bring a bouquet and the bento box to the third hokage, along with a thermos filled with the miso soup as he started to eat his own dinner.

**At the Hokage's office…**

Sarutobi was still looking over articles and more paperwork about fire countries affiliations, such as trade and commerce, and the unsuspected drought. He also had to classify all the work need to be done by fire **shinobi**, some ranging from D-A, while others, more rare, range from S to SS.

"*Sigh*… come in why don't you Dog" Sarutobi ordered the anbu who was perched outside his window.

"These are for you Hokage-sama, and this as well" Kakashi set the wrapped bento, thermos, and flowers in the vase on his desk, then bowed. "Will that be all?"

"I think you deserve the rest of the day off, having to follow him around all day, you must be exhausted"

"…In actuality sir, I am not…" he seemed surprised himself.

"Hm?" Sarutobi couldn't ask what he meant when Kakashi **shunshin** away. But he could feel the man still lingering around.

Opening the bento, finding chopsticks inside, he took a bite of saury "Ho~ This is delicious" Sarutobi ate thoughtfully, he had just opened the thermos when there was a knock on his doors.

"Come in" he called, then taking a sip of the miso soup, the cubes of eggplant were very well season and sweet as oppose to the savory taste of the miso soup.

"Oh, are we interrupting your dinner hokage-sama?" a man with scars lining his face, his black hair was in a small spiky ponytail, and he had a lazy smile on his face.

"No, not at all, I was just taking a break" the old man smiled, his aches and pains seemed to vanish, along with his headache and tiredness.

"I see… well we're here to re-"

"Wait a minute!" a large man with a spiky red mane and two purple interrupted the brunette man.

"What is it Chouza?" Inoichi, the last to appear at the door, asked the large man.

"This scent-!" Chouza sniff the air, and led him directly to the Hokage's desk.

"What scent?" the brunette man asked with an amuse eyebrow arch.

"The one coming from the Hokage's food, Shikaku!" Chouza stated as he slammed his hands on the poor desk.

"What? !" Inoichi asked, as he rushed to his friend's side.

"What's wrong with his food?" Shikaku asked; coming up to Chouza's left to peer down at the bento box and thermos of soup.

"Hokage-sama, may I sample some of the soup?" Chouza pulled out a sauce plate from out of nowhere… the other two wanted to fall over as Sarutobi just chuckled.

"Oi, don't tell me you just wanted some…? Ha…" Shikaku shook his head as he turned away. Sarutobi decided to humor the large man.

Chouza sipped the eggplant soup.

"… I thought so… this soup is laced with-" Chouza concentrated at the saucer in his right hand.

"Laced? !" Inoichi shouted. Shikaku just turned to the duo, as Sarutobi arched an eyebrow.

"Chakra…"

"Chakra?" the third hokage seemed confused.

"Yes, Chakra, though I'm not sure how, but this soup would reenergize the most tired of **shinobi**… Not only that, but the taste is phenomenal! The spices and seasonings, the herbs, the ingredients! Are all well blended, they complement each other magnificently! This soup is A grade! Where did you purchase it Hokage-sama? !" Chouza outright demanded the Hokage…

"Oi, Chouza, aren't you being a little dramatic? It's just soup"

"Just soup! Just soup! This is a work of art! I'm willing to eat this soup for the rest of my life!"

"… That has to be good soup" Inoichi stated, nodding to Shikaku, who just sighed.

That's when Shikaku noticed the bouquet of flowers, which contained Irises and orchids accompanying oak leaves, and all wrapped in braided palm leaves… Strange, yet aesthetically pleasing.

Inoichi happened to notice his friend staring at a vase of flowers…

"Hokage-sama, where did you get these flowers?" Inoichi inquired… they looked familiar, the flowers, but not the arrangement. It held so much symbolism and beauty… and all within a vase filled with sugar water and copper coins… apparently this person knew preservation.

"Oh, they were a gift from the person who made me the meal" Sarutobi smiled at the exotic arrangement.

"!" two of the three men's eyes widened. Shikaku just remained calm.

"And-and who might that be"

"Uzumaki Naruto" the man smiled.

"Naruto… isn't he" Shikaku asked.

"Yes, yes he is" Sarutobi's face became serious, as to oppose any ill comment of his alleged grandson.

"… I must go find him!" Chouza shouted, eyes widening.

"I suggest you don't… he's already sleeping, it be best to let the child rest. He's been busy today" Dog appeared before the door and stated.

"…Does he know the Henge no Jutsu?" Inoichi inquired the Hokage.

"Yes, he does… I'm not sure where he learned it from, but it does serve his purpose" Dog answered.

"His purpose?" Chouza asked, not quite getting it.

"People overprice, overcharge, and sell defected merchandise to the child, why wouldn't he pretend to be someone else… when people are willing to be kind to strangers, yet not a child of Konohagakure?" Dog asked the three men.

All three seem to understand…

"That's it, I'm going to make him head chef, well apprentice chef at the Akimichi household. With pay of course, and discount prices on items in our stores!"

"Ha, if he arrange this bouquet himself, I'll hire him as my assistance in Yamanaka's flower shop"

"No, he is to apprentice at the Akimichi household! I can't live without his food after having tasted this!" Chouza and Inoichi vehemently argued, well mostly Chouza.

"It seems he has made quite an impression in our group" Shikaku smirked, making the Hokage smile, and unknown to all of them Kakashi smiled.

**At the Uzumaki residence…**

Naruto appeared to be asleep, tucked in his small bed, but in reality he was in a deep meditation, conversing with one famous fox.

**Naruto's Mindscape…**

"So do we have a deal?" Naruto asked holding out his hand the giant red nine-tail fox demon. The boy was standing inside the cage of the fox, unafraid, and smiling.

"Deal!" a relatively human hand shook his, but from the black claws, it was just Kyuubi in humanize form.

At the Hokage's office…

Everyone has left, though there were still some anbu operatives hanging about, that's when Sarutobi found a note at the bottom of the bento box.

Opening the letter he read it,

"_Dear Jiji,_

_This note is not a joke, please understand this. I have something of great importance to tell you, but it must be discuss in private, away from prying eyes…_

_I will come to you when I have proof but until then don't worry… But when the time comes, please hear me out. I will need all the help I can get, yet at the same time no one must figure it out beside you, and I, and the others whom will become irrefutable proof._

_From Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto_"

Sarutobi's eyes went wide… he re-read the note twice, then noticed at the bottom of the note it said. Hold note in open palm and call out Fuu.

He did so and the note burst into flames, and crumbled away…

'Naruto… what is it that you want to tell me that you need undeniable proof to explain…? *Sigh* this has been a strange day' Sarutobi took a long drag of his pipe and exhaled the cherry scented smoke.

**TBC…**

* * *

><p><strong>KH:<strong> I don't know when I'll update, because this is my very first Naruto fanfic and well, I don't really remember much about Naruto since my younger days… so I'll have to catch up on some of the reading first… See ya, when I see ya.


End file.
